


Felicity and the black dress

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s not to love about the black dress Felicity wore to her double date with Barry, Iris and Eddie back in Central City.</p>
<p>Think Oliver will fell the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and the black dress

She was using red, again. Oliver loved red especially on her but it had been months and every time they when out she was wearing red. He knew women, generally they prefer a specific color but they had and wear dresses of more then one, But not Felicity she always dressed red.

Except sometime ago when she wore blue but he rather not think about that time of both their lives. Come to think of it back then she always wear blue. Did Felicity color coded her lover’s?

If she did he was happy he was red. A burst of laugh and glee he couldn’t stop in time called Felicity’s attention.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Oh. Nothing really. I was just thinking about how I love to see you in red.”

She look at herself.

“I wear red a lot lately don’t I?”

“Doesn’t bother me.”

“I’m happy and red it’s just the color that calls out to me when I’m happy.”

He smiled now “I’m glad your happy. I am too.” He kissed her while waiting for the green light to drop allowing him to drive further.

“But I have dresses in other colors. Next week I’ll wear one.”

“If you’d like. Just not blue, please.”

She knew the reason being the request and it pained her a little that Oliver still was haunted by that memory. Ray and her had been over and done with for months. Oliver knew she loved him, she was willing to face the Devi himself for him, she had faced the Devil himself for him.

“Oliver…”

“I know Felicity. Rationally I know you love me but… it was a very hard time for me. Give me a bit more time.”

She would give him time it was in her nature to do so and he was making an effort.

“No blue then.”

“Thank you.”

“Black?”

“Black’s good.” Women were always elegant in black and every single one of them had a little black dress. Their go to dress. He was curious to see Felicity’s little black dress.

 

The week had gone by so fast and so busy between day and night jobs Oliver had totally forgot about the dress color talk so he was waiting for he’s red dressed girlfriend but what he got was Felicity wearing a black dress or should he say half a dress, as the sides and the back of the bodice were practically nonexistent.

“What do you think?”

“It’s not red.” was the only thing he could make his brain process.

“It’s my black dress.”

He could see almost any black what he saw was her skin; her beautiful, tasty, pink skin.

“It was always my go to dress. It’s lite, I can take it and wear it anywhere.”

And have any man in the room fall to his knees Oliver could bet.

“You wore it before?”

Not for him. He would remember, he would most definitely remember.

“Yes, several times. I think the last one was in Central City on my date with Barry.”

She wore this half dress to her date with Barry? No wonder Barry looked at her like she was a goddess, in his mind he was picturing her like this.

“Don’t think I’ve put enough arrows into Barry yet.”

“What?”

“Felicity that dress its…”

“Revealing. I know.” she smiled so happy he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat “I love it. And it suits me so well. When I wear it everybody seems to treat me so much better than usual.”

He bet the “everybody” were all men.

“Is it time to go? I’m starving.”

“Yeah sure.” He found out he also like the dress the moment his hand touched the bare small of her back.


End file.
